kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Betar
Shqip Bëj kal. - # Përgatit, prodhoj diçka, duke përpunuar një lëndë; ngre a ndërtoj diçka, duke përdorur sende të tjera, pjesë të ndryshme etj.; gatit diçka me punë, me duart e mia ose duke përdorur një vegël, një makinë a një mjet tjetër. Bëj bukë (gjellë, një ëmbëlsirë). Bëj drekën (darkën). Bëj tjegulla (tulla). Bëj gëlqere (qymyr). Bëri raki (verë, birrë). Bën çimento (letër, sheqer). Bën pëlhurë (qilima). Bën këpucë. Bëj çorape. Bën folenë (zogu). Bëj mur. Bëri një qerre (një tryezë). Bëj një fyell. Bënë shtëpi. Bëj një zjarr. # Krijoj një vepër arti, një vepër shkencore etj.; hartoj, shkruaj, përpiloj. Bëj një vjershë (një këngë). Bëj një roman (një tregim, një dramë, një hartim, një letër, një raport). Bëj një fjalor (një studim). Bëj një vizatim (një pikturë, një karikaturë, një portret). Bëj një monument (një statujë). Bëj një film. Bëj programin. Bëj një plan. # Merrem me diçka, kryej një punë a një veprim, veproj; zhvilloj një veprimtari të caktuar politike, ekonomike, kulturore, sportive etj.; zgjidh një çështje, plotësoj një detyrë; kryej. Bëj punë. Bëj detyrën. Bëj rojë. Bëj mësim. Bëj gjimnastikë (stërvitje, ndeshje). Bëj operacion. Bëj kërkime (studime, eksperimente). Bëj agjitacion (propaganda). Bënte tregti. Bënte kontrabandë. Bëri pazarin. Bëj një problem (një ushtrim). Bën xhiro. fin. shet mallin a qarkullon paratë. Mirë e bëre. Ç’po bën? S`bën asgjë. Bëj shumë për dikë. Bëj të pamundurën. Bëj çmos. Ka (mbetet) shumë për të bërë. Ç`bën këtu? S'ke ç`bën! Ç'do të bësh nesër? Duhet bërë diçka. S`bën gjë pa pyetur. S`bën gjë tjetër veç... Ç'thotë, bën. Mendohu mirë, pa bëje. Bën zakonin. Me të parë e me të bërë si të vijë puna, si të shohim kur t`i vijë koha, shohim njëherë e pastaj veprojmë. Me të thënë e me të bërë veproj menjëherë, pa u vonuar. Bëj atë që duhet, mos vështro se ç`thuhet. fj.u. # Hap një vrimë, një gropë etj., çel (duke gërmuar a duke mihur dheun etj.); çaj. Bëj një hendek (një kanal, një llogore, një transhe). Bënë themelet. Bëj gropa. Bënë një vrimë (një pus, një tunel). Bëj qilizmë. Bëj një vijë uji. Bëjnë rrugë. E bëj të ngushtë (të thellë). # Organizoj e zhvilloj diçka; marr pjesë në një ngjarje, në një veprimtari a në një punë. Bëj dasmë (festë). Bënë mbledhje (parakalim). Bëjnë gara. Bënë një kongres (një konferencë). Bënë grevë (demonstratë). Bëjnë komplote (intriga). Bën manovra. Bëri gjyq. Bëri luftë. # fig. Ngre, kurdis, vë; i punoj diçka. I bëri pritë (pusi, një grackë). I bëri një lojë (një marifet, një rreng). I bëri hile. Ia bëri me të pabesë. Ia bëri me qëllim (enkas, kastile, për inat). Mirë ia bëre! Ta bën prapa krahëve. # Lyej diçka me një lëndë; zë diçka me një lëndë; fëlliq, përlyej me diçka, ndot. Bëj murin me gëlqere. Bëj këpucët me bojë. Bëj plasat me allçi (me baltë). Bëj bukën me gjalpë. Bëj plagën me jod. Bëj me ilaç. Bëri buzët me të kuq. Bëj me pudër. E bëri me njolla (me pluhur). Bëj mjekrën me shkumë sapuni. I bëri duart me blozë. Bëri flokët me këna. I bëri duart me gjak. # Veproj mbi një njeri, mbi një kafshë a mbi një send, duke i lënë një shenjë, një gjurmë, një mbresë etj. I bëri një plagë (një xhungë). I bëj një shenjë në krah (në kurriz). I bëj një të çarë. Bën vijë. Bëj një vijë me laps. I bëj një kllapë drurit. Më bën përshtypje. # kryes. jokal. Kryej një lëvizje; lëviz, zhvendosem në një drejtim, eci drejt një pike, ia mbaj nga... Bëj një lëvizje. Bëj prapa (përpara, djathtas, majtas, anash). Bëj mënjanë (më tutje). Bëj dy hapa. Bëj një rrotullim (një kërcim, një fluturim). Bëj tatëpjetë (nga dera, drejt shtëpisë). Treni bëri përpara. Nga bëri? Bëj shenjë me dorë. Ia bëj me gisht (me kokë). # I nënshtrohem një veprimi; kryej diçka që lidhet me mua, duke iu nënshtruar një veprimi a një procesi; veproj mbi dikë për diçka, ia nënshtroj dikë një veprimi; përpiqem të ndikoj mbi dikë. Bëj banjë (dush). Bëj gargarë. Bëj një fotografi. I bëj një fotografi. Bëj radioskopi. Bëj banja dielli. Bëj rreze. mjek. I bëj masazh. I bënë tortura e torturuan. I bën lajka. I bëri kërcënime e kërcënoi. I bëj agjitacion. Bëj punë bindëse me njerëzit. # I sjell dikujt një pasojë, i shkaktoj diçka; jam shkaktar për diçka, jam shkaku a burimi i një pasoje. I bëri një të mirë (një të keqe). I bëri të zezën. Të bënte gjëmën. I bëri një padrejtësi. I bën dëm e dëmton. I bën dobi. Të bën kaps. Më bën mirë (keq). Bënë masakra (kërdinë). Bënë zhurmë (shamatë, rrëmujë). Bëri bujë. E bëri të lumtur. E bënë me fjalë (me llafe) e gojosën, i nxorën fjalë të këqija. E bëri me inat (me qejf). E bëri me nerva e nevrikosi. E bëri me turp. Ai ma bëri këtë! Çfarë i bënë? Ç'të bën kjo? S`të bën asgjë. Ç'farë po të bëj? Më bëni ç'të doni! Bën masë (kontakt). elektr. Ia bëri koka vetë e pati fajin. # E detyroj ose e nxit dikë të kryejë një punë a një veprim; jam shkaku që... (me një folje në mënyrën lidhore). E bëri të flasë (të thotë, të bërtasë, të heshtë, të qajë, të qeshë, të inatoset, të mërzitet). E bëj të mendohet (të besojë). E bëj të lexojë (të mësojë, të punojë, të vijë). E bën të rritet (të zhvillohet). E bëj të përparojë (të ecë, të ngrihet). E bëj të fluturojë. E bën të dërsijë. # bised. Pajis me diçka, i jap a i sjell diçka, i siguroj që të ketë diçka, i gjej, i rregulloj. E bënë me shtëpi. E bëri me shkollë (me zanat). E bëri me orë (me biçikletë). I bëri një nuse. # I jap dikujt një detyrë, një gradë a një titull, e emëroj, e caktoj në një punë; e quaj, e trajtoj, e paraqit ose e vlerësoj; e marr për... E bëj minator djalin. E bënë kryetar (drejtor, përgjegjës, brigadier). E bënë Hero të Punës Socialiste(Artist të merituar). E bëj mik (shok). E bëj timin. E bëj si të shtëpisë. E bëri dhëndër (bir në shpirt). E bëri nënë. E bën veten të zgjuar. Të bën për budalla. E bëjnë të marrë. E bëri (për) qorr. E bënë për të vdekur e quajtën, e kujtuan për të vdekur. # E kthej në një gjendje tjetër, e shndërroj; jap një cilësi, një veti a një pamje të caktuar, i jap cilësitë a tiparet e dikujt a të diçkaje tjetër; e paraqit diçka si dua unë a si mendoj unë, duke e ndryshuar (edhe në një varg njësish frazeologjike). E bëj të butë (të fortë). E bëj të lehtë e lehtësoj. E bëj të bardhë (të zi, të verdhë). E bëj të gjatë e zgjat. E bëj të gjerë e zgjeroj. E bëj të shkurtër e shkurtoj. E bëj të madh e zmadhoj. E bëj të vogël e zvogëloj. E bëj të lëmuar (të rrumbullakët). E bëj pjellor. E bëj të shkathët. E bën qesharak. E bëri qull (ujë) e lagu shumë. E bëj qumështin kos (djathë). E bën ujin akull. # Pjell, lind; vet. veta III jep prodhim, prodhon, lëshon, nxjerr. Ka bërë dy fëmijë. Bëri vajzë (djalë). Bëri binjakë. I ka bërë kokën e ka pjellë, e ka lindur. Bëri viç (lopa). Bëri dy qengja (delja). Bën vezë (pula). Bën qumësht. Bën mjaltë. Bën grurë (ara). Bën farë (kokrra, gjethe, lule, rrënjë). Bën shumë (pak). Sivjet bënë mollët (ullinjtë, qershitë...)prodhuan shumë. Kur të bëjë qarri arra. iron. kurrë. Kur të bëjë larushku rrush. iron. kurrë. S`bëjnë dardhat në shënëndre. fj. u. # vet. veta III. Nxjerr nga vetja, lëshon, jep; jashtëqit. Ullinjtë bëjnë vaj. Bën djersë (lëkura). Bën qelb (plaga). Më bëjnë lot sytë. Bën tym. Bën erë. Bën dritë (xixa, hije). Bën bajga. Bën ujët (nevojën). # edhe jokal. kryes. veta III. Nxjerr një zë a një tingull, bën një zhurmë të caktuar. Bën mu (lopa). Bën ciu (zogu). Bën be (delja). Bën mjau (macja). Bën guga gugat. Bëri çak (bam, plluq). Bëri hi-hi-hi. Bëri oh! Më bën veshi piu. Bën si gjel (si mace, si qen). Nuk bën zë nuk nxjerr asnjë zë, nuk ndihet. Bëri çak pushka nuk shkrepi. # Nxjerr me punë a me një mënyrë tjetër, siguroj; fitoj. Bëri para (pasuri). E bëjmë bukën vetë. E bëri misrin për gjithë vitin. I bënë drutë për dimër. Bëri emër u bë i njohur, i famshëm. # bised. Shpreh me fjalë, them; përgjigjem. Bëj fjalë flas. Bën amin. përçm. pranon pa kundërshtuar, pajtohet me dikë e i shkon pas avazit. S`bën fjalë nuk ndihet, nuk ankohet, nuk kundërshton. # bised. I paraqit a i parashtroj dikujt një kërkesë, një lutje etj.; i dërgoj, i jap, i drejtoj. I bëj lutje (kërkesë). I bëj një ftesë. I bëj një urim. I bëj një pyetje. I bëj një letër (një telegram). I bëj një raport. I bëj të fala. Bëj thirrje. Bën urdhër i jep urdhër dikujt. I bëj zë dikujt e thërres; i dërgoj lajm, e lajmëroj. # bised. Përgatit duke i peshuar a duke i ndarë dhe ia jap dikujt; ndaj. I bëj dy kile mollë (patate, djathë). I bëj dy metra basmë (stof). I bëj pjesë dikujt i ndaj me vete e i jap pjesën që i takon. I bëj një akullore (një konjak, një ëmbëlsirë). E bëri me dysh (me katërsh, në pesë copa). # edhe jokal. Jam i zoti ose i aftë të kryej një punë, kam mundësi të kryej një detyrë a të zhvilloj një veprimtari; ia dal mbanë, ia arrij, jam në gjendje të përballoj diçka. E bëj këtë punë. Bën çdo gjë. Nuk e bëri dot. E bëj vetë (me forcat e mia). E bëri mirë e shpejt. Bëj edhe pa të. Bëj edhe pa ngrënë. S’bën njëri pa tjetrin. S`bën dot pa syze. Ç`i sheh syri ia bën dora. Ti qofsh si bën! # jokal. zakon. me moh. Është në gjendje të punojë, të veprojë a të lëvizë, punon (për organe të trupit të njeriut); kam fuqi, vullnet a dëshirë të kryej një veprim (edhe fig.). S`më bëjnë këmbët (gjunjët, këllqet, duart). S`më bëjnë sytë. S`i bën koka. S`më bën goja ta them. S`më bën zemra. # Përshkoj një rrugë a një vend, kaloj një hapësirë; udhëtoj me një mjet; kryej një punë a një lëvizje (në një masë ose në një numër të caktuar). Bëj një rrugë. Bëj gjysmën e rrugës. E bëj me këmbë (me tren, me biçikletë). Bën pesëdhjetë kilometra në orë. Bën dyqind rrotullime në minutë. Bën katër rrugë në ditë. # Kaloj një kohë (disa ditë, disa muaj etj.); mbush a plotësoj një kohë; kaloj. Bëj vapën. Bëj pushimet në plazh. Bëj lejen. Bëri dyzet vjet. Po bën motin. Bëra dy orë që kam ardhur. Bëri ca kohë. Bëri dy muaj në fshat. Bëj dy orë mësim. Bëj një jetë të rregullt. S’i ka bërë ditët. S`e ka bërë muajin. Bëfshi natën e mirë! ur. # bised. Kryej një detyrë a një punë në një kohë të caktuar; e përfundoj një punë; ndjek, vijoj; mësoj. Ka bërë shkollë. Studimet i ka bërë në Universitetin e Tiranës. Bëj klasën e parë (vitin e fundit). Bëra një kurs kualifikimi. Bëj praktikën (stazhin). Bëj ushtrinë. Bëri kurbetin. Bëj gjuhë (gjeografi, letërsi...). # Formoj diçka me një tjetër a me të tjerë, krijoj një të tërë; vet. veta III përbën a jep një të tërë; del si përfundim, është baras. Bën një të tërë. Bënë një shoqëri. Bëjnë shumicën. Bën rrokje. Njëqind centimetra bëjnë një metër. Njëqind kilogramë bëjnë një kuintal. Shtatë ngjyrat kryesore bëjnë ylberin. Dy dhe dy bëjnë katër. # vet. veta III. Merr një trajtë tjetër, formon duke u ndryshuar. Bën kthesë (rruga). Bën bërryl (lumi). Bën hark (muri). Bën lak. Bën dredha. Bën rrudha (pala). Bën xhep. E bën numrin shumës (gjininë femërore...). gjuh. # Merrem vesh a lidhem me dikë për të kryer një punë, lidh; vendos së bashku me dikë për të bërë diçka, vendos. Bënë marrëveshje. Bëri kontratë. Bëri paqe. Bëj miqësi (krushqi). S`bëj pazarllëk. E bëj me fjalë me dikë. E kemi bërë të nisemi nesër. E bënë me besa-besë lidhën besë. Bëri benë. # edhe jokal. Sillem a veproj në një mënyrë të caktuar. Bëj si më thotë zemra. Bëj si më urdhërojnë. Bëj si të duash. Bën me kokën e tij (sipas kokës). E bëri me (pa) dashje. Si t`ia bëjmë? Bën si në shtëpinë e vet. Bën si fëmijë (si i marrë). Bëj si mik. Mirë e bëre! Bën mirë të vish. S`bëri keq që erdhi. Ç`të bësh! S'ke bërë mirë. Bëj si të bësh! S`di ç`bën. Nuk bën ashtu! nuk është mirë të sillesh ashtu! Bën sikur... shtiret, vepron sikur... Ç'do të bësh me djalin? Ç'do t'i bësh djalit? si do të veprosh me djalin? Ç'do të bësh me syzet? Ç`do t'i bësh syzet? si do të veprosh me syzet? Si t`ia bëj hallit? # fig. Kryej një veprim, që zakonisht lidhet me karakterin, me sjelljen, me qëndrimin e me botëkuptimin e njeriut etj. Bëri trimëri (heroizëm). Bëj sakrifica. Bën mrekulli. Bëri marrëzi. Bëri faj (krim). Bënte turpe. Bëri një budallallëk (një proçkë). Bëri një dredhi. Bënte palaçollëqe. Bëj shaka. Bënte aventura. S`bën lëshime (hatëre, dallavere, hile). Bënë të nëntëdhjetenëntat bënë të gjitha të këqijat. Bën numra. thjeshtligj. Bën naze (ojna, lodra). # Më përgatit diçka dikush e ma jep; porosit dikush diçka për mua; kryen një punë për mua, më mbaron një punë. Bëj një palë rroba (një kostum, një pallto) te rrobaqepësi. Bëj një palë këpucë (te këpucari). Bëri flokët u dha formë flokëve te floktari (për gratë). # jokal. vet. veta III bised. Kushton, vlen; hyn në punë për diçka, përdoret për diçka; është i përshtatshëm a i vlefshëm. Sa bën? Sa para bën? Bënte shtrenjtë (lirë). Bënte një djall e gjysmë. thjeshtligj. kushtonte shumë shtrenjtë. Bën njëqind lekë. S`bën dy para (asnjë dysh, asnjë lek). S`bën asgjë. Nuk bën për zyrë. S’bën për të fjetur. Nuk bën për pantallona ky stof. Ky miell bën për petë. S`bënte ai për atë vajzë. # jokal. vet. veta III. Është mirë, është e lejueshme, lejohet. A bën të hyj? A bën ta di? S`bën kështu! Bën, s`bën ... S`bën ta thuash! Pse s`bën? # jokal. vet. veta III. Më nxë, më vjen sipas masës (për rrobat, këpucët etj.). Më bëjnë këpucët (rrobat). S`më bën kapela. S`më bën unaza. S'i bën çelësi kësaj brave. S'i bën kapaku. S'i bën tapa. Ky xham s`i bën. # pavet. Ka, është (për kohën, për kushtet atmosferike pse të mjedisit); mban një mot i caktuar. Bën ftohtë (nxehtë, vapë). Bën ngricë (acar, ciknë). Bën të ftohtë i madh. Bën butë. Bën thatësirë (lagështi, mjegull, ufëm). Bën erë (furtunë). Bën kohë e mirë (e keqe). Bën diell. Ka bërë dimër. Bën det ka shumë dallgë, ka shtrëngatë në det. # Përdoret së bashku me emra (kryesisht prejfoljorë) ose me fjalë të tjera dhe formon togje të qëndrueshme, që kanë në përgjithësi kuptimin e foljeve, me të cilat lidhen gjymtyrët e dyta të këtyre togjeve. Bëj barazim barazoj. Bënë bastisje bastisën. Bëj be betohem. Bëj çudi çuditem. Bën dashuri dashuron; dashurohet. Bëri deklaratë deklaroi. Bën dritë ndriçon. Bëj durim duroj. Bëj klasifikimin klasifikoj. Bëj krahasimin krahasoj. Bëj krasitje krasit. Bëj kursim kursej. Bëj lajmërimin lajmëroj. Bëj lidhje lidh. Bëj llogari llogarit. Bëj marshim marshoj. Bëj matje mat. Bëj ndreqje ndreq. Bëj ndryshime ndryshoj. Bëj not notoj. Bëj paralajmërim paralajmëroj. Bëj përpjekje përpiqem. Bëj plaçkë plaçkit. Bëj plehërimin plehëroj. Bëj një premtim premtoj. # Përdoret si folje gjysmëndihmëse së bashku me një folje tjetër, me kuptimet «nis, zë, filloj, marr të...; përpiqem, matem». ''Bëj të ngrihem. Bëj të dal. Bëj të flas. Bëj të marr. Bëj ta kap (ta zë).''Fjalori elektronik shpjegues FESH 1.0 Etimologjia Shqiptimi Sinonime Antonime Fjalë të prejardhura Në gjuhë tjera - to do Category:Me b Category:Shqip Category:Folje Referencat de:bëj en:bëj io:bëj pl:bëj